


Pains of a Period- Or why I thought Vampires were going to suck my blood through a straw

by ConsultingMuffin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Castiel, Angry Reader, Cas no likey vampires touching his lady, Crying, Crying Reader, Cute Castiel, Established Relationship, F/M, Guy Pierce looking dude is a creep, Loving Castiel, Non-Consensual Touching, Protective Castiel, Sad Castiel, Sad Dean Winchester, bath times with Castiel, this was supposed to be funny?, vaginal bleeding, yes your period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingMuffin/pseuds/ConsultingMuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader (aka you) gets her period during a case and curses her bodies timing while in the middle of a vampires nest partnered with Cas. With Sam and Dean busy in the room next to them, Reader has to make sure she doesn't get bitten, while keeping a now human Castiel and herself alive long enough for Sam and Dean to arrive.</p><p>New and Revised Version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pains of a Period- Or why I thought Vampires were going to suck my blood through a straw

**Author's Note:**

> Added and (hopefully) improved the story. It just wasn't sitting well with me, so here's the new and revised version! If you find any grammar or spelling errors please don't hesitate to tell me! :)
> 
> Please enjoy~
> 
>  
> 
> Y/N- Your Name (duh)

 

“Y/N...? You've been very quiet. Are you okay?” Cas asks, gun cocked and ready. You nod your head.

 

“Yeah, I've just been feeling a bit off today... I’m fine Cas...” Castiel smiles gently at you, a soft look in his eyes.

 

“Alright then. Let’s get this done before Sam and Dean get here...”

 

Following behind, carefully, weary of the monsters hiding in the shadows, you grasp your knife firmer in your left hand.

 

Sweat beads down your back, your black tank top you lent off Dean fell loosely around your body but stuck to your skin in patches. The summer heat feeling ten times worse in this dark dank basement. You huff quietly, wishing you had worn shorts instead of jeans the fabric rubbing against your sweaty skin, when you feel it.

 

A warm, slow dripping down the tops of your thighs. The jeans you’re wearing are a little too big for you even with the belt, and hang low on your hips. You clamp your legs together and feel that squelch you know all too well, and curse to every deity in existence that your body thought today of all days would be a good time to start bleeding... You sigh gravelly, knowing that this now became a whole lot more dangerous for you. Not only were you more likely to now become more attractive to the vampires, but now you also had to watch out they didn't try and suck it out of your vagina through a straw. You chuckle lightly to try and cheer yourself up a bit, but not even the crude, disgusting imagery helps. Cas stops and turns, worry clouding his usually bright eyes.

 

“Are you sure you are okay Y/N? You haven’t said a word...”

 

“Just trying to make sure we don’t get spotted is all...” You try to brush it off, but Cas knows you better and tilts his head suspiciously. But before he can reprimand you for lying, two vamps jump out of a doorway and tackle Cas to the ground.

 

Unthinking, you swing your knife and tear the head off one of the vampires, before Cas shoots the other through the heart.

 

As more and more vampires come through the door, there’s a standstill, like in one of those cowboy movies.

 

“Well, well, well... What have we got here?” The guy looks like Guy Pierce, but with piercing golden eyes and sleek dark hair. He grins at you, running his tongue over his lips with a leer. Cas growls next to you, placing himself in front of you. “No need to hid such a tasty treat... she reeks of blood. I can smell it dripping from you!”

 

“You keep away from her!” Cas growls threateningly.

 

"Yeah fuck you Guy Pierce!!" You yell, not realizing what you just called him. Cas looks at you strangely. You blush heavily, subconsciously closing your legs again, which makes more blood seep down your thighs. Guy Pierce raises his head and inhales, moaning loudly.

 

“Such a smell... I can’t wait to taste it princess...” His teeth snap, sharp needles over taking normally straight teeth. He growls, saliva dripping from his fangs as his groupies take position behind him. He leaps towards Cas who in turn, pushes you out of the way and flings himself in the opposite direction, dodging Guy Pierce’s attack. The rest throw themselves at you, and you try and slash as many as you can as they claw and punch at you.

 

You manage to throw them off you and get to work slicing and dicing. Beheading the vampire closest to you, you quickly grab your other knife in your pocket before stabbing it through the temple of another vampire. You manage you down 5 of the bastards before a hand grabs your throat from behind and lifts you into the air. You can feel more blood dripping out of you, and embarrassment colors your face but the anger you feel is there too. So much anger, and you squirm, wriggle about in this monsters grasp as it tightens around your neck.

 

You can see Cas still fighting off a few by himself, his arms, chest and face are scratched up too, blood seeping into his clothes. Vampire’s drop to their knees in front of you, one of which grabs at your hips, pressing his face into your crotch, sniffing loudly.

 

“Y/N!!! Stop it don’t touch her!!” You can hear Cas’ desperate pleas, and shut your eyes at the pain in his voice.

 

You try and kick out, tears coming to your eyes as these monsters touch and feel you. You gasp brokenly as you feel your belt being undone and thrash around, doing anything you can to get them to stop. The hand around your throat loosens, but before you can do anything they tighten on your arms, keeping you elevated off the ground.

 

“No!! Stop it!! Stop it you fuckers!! Don't touch me!!” You scream and shout, thrashing as you feel your jeans being pulled down by many hands.

 

“DON’T!! STOP TOUCHING HER!! I’LL KILL ALL OF YOU!!” Cas yells, thrashing.

 

Cas tries to get to you, but is being held back by Guy Pierce and another vampire who reminds you of Steve Buscemi.

 

You cry out screaming in rage and fear, tears are streaming down your cheeks as hands begins to roam over your ass and crotch. Just as one of the vamps is about to push his fingers under the band of your panties at the leg, the double doors to the left of you slam open. Dean and Sam rush in guns blazing and blast holes in the vampires surrounding you on the floor. The one behind you hisses in annoyance and goes to bite you on the neck, his slimy tongue wiggles there before you feel needles slide across your skin.

 

Cas pushes his way through the, now falling vampires and shoots him through the head, the blast noise almost shattering your ear drum. White noise pulses through your head as you collapse onto the ground, and even as you realize what a sight you must make, your jeans around your knees with blood stains trailing down from your panties, you try and huddle into yourself, but Cas grabs you and pulls you into his arms.

 

“”Y/N! Y/N I’m so sorry!!” You feel tears fall onto your neck and Cas holds you close. Your body isn't really responding and you can feel your eyes drifting. You watch as Sam and Dean move in closer, and feel someone pulling up your jeans. You black out after that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Waking up back at the bunker in a bed isn’t exactly where you thought you’d be. Flashes of what happened back in the basement causes you to moan in aggravation, humiliation and fear.

 

‘What must they think of me now? God, I can’t believe that happened... And Cas...” You stop, closing your eyes and massage your hands roughly into your sockets trying to rub away the memory. “He saw everything, he saw what happened to me... God I'm pathetic...”

 

You hear the door opening, and close your eyes harder, keeping still under the blankets. You hear shuffling before a heavy weight dips the bed near your feet.

 

A gentle hand touches your ankle through the sheet and you pretend to start awake. You turn your eyes to find Dean perched at the end. You slowly sit up, a flush of embarrassment colors your cheekbones.

 

“You okay kid?” Dean asks softly. His eyes trail over your figure worryingly. “Why didn’t you tell someone that you had...” He waves his hands about. “...you know! If we had known we wouldn't have gone down there with you... I know that's not what you want to hear but that was some dangerous shit you just pulled Y/N!"

 

You look down at your hands. Anxiety eats away at you, as you sit in silence.

 

“I-I didn’t know...” You say softly. “I didn’t realize until we were already in the basement, and I didn’t want to just turn around and jeopardize the entire plan, peoples lives were at stake and I couldn't have left Cas by himself, I just thought... I just... thought it would be okay...” Dean sighs and runs his hand through his hair.

 

“Y/N, I’m not blaming you for what happened! I want you to know that okay? What those sons of bitches did to you makes me wish me and Sammy hadn’t killed them all quickly. What they wanted to do...” Dean makes a noise of both anger and despair, and you quickly realize his eyes are wet. You tut jokingly and pull him into a hug. “You, Sammy and Cas are my only family Y/N... You’re my cousin for christs sake, I’m supposed to look after you and when shit like this happens I just...”

 

“It’s okay Dee... I’m going to get hurt on hunts, it’s just how things are. Just like you’ll get hurt, and Sammy will get hurt and Cas will too, but because we have each other, we’ll always make it out!” Dean chuckles and nods into your shoulder, before drawing himself back.

 

“Man, I was supposed to be the one trying to console you and you end up doing my job...” Dean teases. He ruffles your hair and kisses your forehead gently.

 

“Love you little bird...” Dean says tenderly, remembering the name he and your father used to call you as a child. Running a strand of your hair between his fingers Dean stands up and makes his way to the door.

 

“Love you too Dee...” He smiles, before shaking his head. “I know, I know... Enough girly crap!” You giggle at his grin before looking down at the sheets. “Where’s Cas?”

 

Dean looks out the doorway and then looks back to you.

 

“I’ll grab him kay Y/N? Sit tight...” Dean leaves but doesn't close the door all the way. You hear shouting and something smashing and then heavy footsteps plodding down the hallway until Cas slams his way through the door. His arms are bandaged up and the scratches on his face have got band-aids and stitches on some of them. He just seems to look at you with his soulfully sad blue eyes before tears start pouring out. He collapses next to your bed tangling his fingers in the dark fabric.

 

“I’m sorry! I should have done something! I should have guessed what was wrong and told you to leave before...” His breath hitches and tears fall silently down his cheeks. You smile sadly as you watch the ex-angel cry at your bedside. Leaning over you kiss his head gently and cover his hands in yours, soothingly swiping your thumbs over his knuckles.

 

“It’s okay Cas... It’s not your fault...” He snaps his head up and places himself into your arms, wrapping his strong arms around your body, before pressing tiny desperate kisses to your throat and neck.

 

“Please forgive me. I couldn’t stand it if you hated me...” Curling your fingers through his dark locks you kiss his ear and neck and jaw before pulling his head to face you.

 

“I could never hate you Cas... I love you!” Without hesitation he leans forward to capture your lips into a frantic kiss and all your worries and frustration seems to vanish. Your anxiety flushes out of your system all at once as Cas presses his tongue against yours.

 

You let out a loud moan, loving the way he always runs his tongue along the roof of your mouth, the tingly feeling running down your spine like ice water. His hand grabs desperately at your hips, neck and shoulders, like he's reaffirming you're still with him. Ending the kiss slowly, Cas presses his face into your neck and just breathes you in.

 

You wince as the sharp pains in your stomach gradually get worse. You groan softly into Cas’ hair, placing a hand onto your stomach.

 

“Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you did I?” You smile.

 

“So worried Cas... It’s just my stomach... I just need to take a bath or something. I need to get clean anyway and this is killing two birds with one stone.”

 

“I can help with that. Me and Sam changed you when we got back. I cleaned you up though. Sam and Dean seemed very embarrassed at the thought of wiping up dried blood from between your thighs...” You giggle at the picture in your head of Sam and Dean’s twin look of disgust.

 

"They are my cousins Cas, they don't spend any time down there like me and you do hun." You laugh at the light blush on Cas' slightly smug face before pushing the blankets off you. Cas stands up and puts his arms underneath you, one under your knees and one under your back and lifts you almost effortlessly from the bed.

 

“You know I _can_ walk don’t you?” You ask, in between pecking his cheeks and sores.

 

“I know, but this is something a 'boyfriend' does for his 'girl' right?” Castiel asks almost shyly. You nod in agreement, chuckling at the obvious 'quotation marks' you can hear in his tone and put your arms around his neck.

 

Placing you on the toilet while he ran the bath, he starts to undress.

 

“Cas? What are you doing?!” You splutter, turning your face away.

 

“I’m going to take a bath with you...?” Cas says turning it into a question.

 

“I’m bleeding right now Cas, and that means it’s going to get in the water!” Cas just looks at you as though you’re stupid and tilts his head.

 

“And?”

 

“Don’t you find that... gross?” Cas chuckles and shakes his head.

 

“Nothing that comes from your body could be gross to me Y/N... Plus bloods blood right? No matter where it comes from. It doesn’t bother me in the slightest...” Finishing up the bath, you pass him the lavender oil you swiped while on a case a few weeks back and watch as he adds a few drops.

 

Cas gets in first, he toned thighs and ass filling your vision for a moment, then when seated comfortably, spreads his legs to signal that it is your turn to get in. Shyly you undress, keeping your eyes firmly set on the wall as your slide your underwear off, before you make your way to the bath.

 

“C-Could you close your eyes just until I get in...?” You hold your hands in front of yourself, and Cas nods. Once his eyes are closed you clamber ungracefully into the tub and arrange yourself between Cas’ legs. Leaning back against his chest you sigh in delight as the almost too hot water eases the pain in your stomach. Strong arms wrap around you, covering your breasts from the elements and he leans his chin onto your shoulder.

 

"Feeling okay?" Cas asks shifting his hips behind you. You feel his half hard dick rub teasingly against your lower back, but you shiver at the thought of being physical at the moment and sigh.

 

"Yes, I am thank you Cas." You shift your hips forward, taking the pressure off and can't help but smile at Cas' small whine. "Not tonight Cas. I just don't feel right, and after what happened..." you stop and place your hand over his, linking your fingers together. "...just not tonight. Can we just sleep?"

 

"Of course Y/N. I did not mean for you to be uncomfortable, it was merely my body's response to our earlier kiss..." Cas says chuckling, pressing small kisses to my shoulder.

 

Wincing at the ache in your lower back, you place Cas' hands there hoping he'd get the message.

 

"Is your back hurting you Y/N?" You nod softly, turning your eyes to look at him. He smiles in kind and reaches over you to grab the almond and vanilla infused bodywash. Cas pours some onto his hands and starts to gently rub his fingers into your shoulders and down your spine, before massaging your lower back. Moaning quietly at the release of tension in your body you sigh contentedly, your head lolling to the side in pleasure. Once he's done and has washed the suds off, he pulls you back into his chest, wrapping his arms around your chest once again.

 

“Better?” He asks kissing you shoulder. You nod, groaning in bliss.

 

“Mmm, much thank you...” You murmur sleepily.

 

"We should get out before we, as you say, 'become like prunes'" Cas says smiling into your neck. You smile back and nod. Cas stands first, uncaring of his nakedness and turns before he reaches for you. Blushing lightly in embarrassment you take his hand and push yourself up to stand. Stepping out of the tub onto the cold tiles, your shiver before Cas throws a fluffy towel around your body and wraps you into his arms with a firm hug.

 

"You smell like lavender..." Cas says quietly, inhaling your hair. You giggle into his chest and nod. "You always smell so beautiful Y/N..."

 

Directing you back into the bedroom, Cas gently dries you off, hushing your embarrassed motions as he dries your breasts and in between the softness of your thighs before slipping one of his over sized shirts over your arms, letting it fall loosely around your body. You grab a pair of panties and slip them on before walking back into the bathroom to use a tampon. Finishing up in the bathroom, you find Cas has already brought you a hot water bottle and has your side of the bed pushed back.

 

"Come Y/N, you need your sleep and I wish to hold you." You blush under his gaze but nod and walk to the bed. Lying down next to Cas, he pulls the blankets over you and opens his arms. You cuddle into his chest, wrapping an arm over his torso, inhaling the scent of peppermint and thunderstorms, two scents that were wholly Castiel, with an under laying scent of lavender from the bath. He always smelt the same even as an Angel.

 

“Sleep for a bit Y/N, I’ll awake you when it is morning...” You snuggle more into his hold.

 

“What about you? What will you do?” You yawn and peer at Castiel’s face once again before you sleep. He smiles at you gently.

 

“I’ll watch over you...”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this was supposed to be funny, I don’t know what happened, but there you have it. Written in just under 30 minutes... Sam made a nice cameo as he was saving your butt... He was supposed to be more ingrained in the story but Dean and Cas obviously wanted the spotlight... tell me what you think of it (First Reader/Insert fic evah...)


End file.
